world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
050215doirmiloko
04:09 GD: Dina spins into the Infirmary. "milly milly milly mill mill miiiilll~" 04:10 TT: Dagger sighs, "what do you want." 04:10 GD: "just checkin to see if youre okay! and maybe finding out more about our missing party members?" 04:11 TT: "well, you can see I am still alive." 04:12 GD: "and not stuttering! you've had quite the development." 04:12 GD: "what has brought on such change, young mil?" 04:12 TT: "a choice." 04:13 GD: "ooooh, your denizen choice? deets, deets." 04:13 TT: "nope. just some poser. as I've recently found out." 04:14 GD: "hahah, what? was someone duping the shit out of those plantguys?" 04:14 TT: "I don't know, but I intend to get answers." 04:15 GD: "alright! need any help from a seasoned veteran?" 04:15 GD: "such as myself?" 04:16 TT: "we'll see. it depends on how 'cooperative' she is." 04:16 GD: "...cooperative?" 04:17 TT: "either she tells me what I want to know or I start stabbing her until she does." 04:18 GD: "how you gonna do that with a shield" 04:18 GD: "at the very least youre gonna need backup!" 04:20 TT: "then it's just me relying on other people to solve my problems again." 04:20 GD: "there's nothing wrong with depending on people!" 04:22 TT: "no. I need to live my own life." 04:23 GD: "hey, nobody can make it on their own. i couldnt, the other vets couldnt, your friends couldnt, nobody." 04:23 GD: "you can hold a level of individual freedom while still getting the help you need from others." 04:24 TT: "this was my mistake. I should be the one who has to fix it." 04:25 GD: "of course! but it won't help anyone if you go 1v1 a boss." 04:26 TT: "sure it will. from what I've seen, all Muses of Rage are self-centered jerks. That is the road I walk down myself." 04:26 GD: "youve... seen more than one?" 04:27 TT: "two, excluding myself." 04:27 GD: "who??" 04:28 TT: "Pele, the lava bitch. and Scarlet, but like a different Scarlet I think." 04:28 GD: "oh, yeah, didnt jack like, write her into every session" 04:29 TT: Dagger shrugs, "no one told me anything about that." 04:30 TT: "but oh, poor little Miloko doesn't need to worry her head about that. I'm sick of it. I'm Dagger now, and I am done being treated like a child." 04:30 GD: "heheh" 04:30 GD: "hehehehehehehe" 04:31 GD: "KNIFE" 04:31 GD: "to meet you" 04:31 TT: she sighs, "I shouldn't have expected anything different from you." 04:32 GD: "sounds like youve got a good........ handle on my personality B)" 04:32 GD: "i wonder why you even, stick around, B)" 04:32 GD: "when i should really be incarserrated for this B)" 04:33 TT: "oh my god." 04:34 GD: "sorry, i know youre a cut above the rest, and im not the sharpest tool in the shed so i dont exactly get to the point quickly but" 04:34 GD: "im still a bit cut after you stabbed me in the back over at the volcano by telling the plantguys about my dick" 04:35 GD: "you really poked a hole in my day 04:35 GD: "yknow. chopped it up." 04:35 GD: "that slice of my life is uh, is full of holes." 04:36 TT: "I'm pretty sure this legally counts as torture." 04:36 GD: She puts on shades. "i know, i should stop dirking around and be less dull. what a hack." 04:36 GD: Dina walks over to the sign out sheet and starts properly signing out some medical supples. "any way you slice it, we're gonna need some of this cutting edge medical stuff, though." 04:37 GD: "so uh, shank you very much, but im gonna take this stuff. real cleaver move. knife one, me." 04:37 TT: "do you have anything important to say. or am I free to stab out my ear drums." 04:38 GD: "well, i hate to cut and run..." 04:38 GD: "but it seems your sharp wit is too much for me. B)" 04:39 TT: "are you quite done." 04:39 GD: "yeah, actually, i think i'm out of puns now." 04:40 GD: "i really butchered oUR CONVERSATION OK IM DONE NOW" 04:41 GD: "but yeah. so. im taking these supplies now, i'm pretty sure i filled out this sheet correctly?" She shows it to Dagger. 04:41 TT: "yeah, sure, it's fine." her eyes begin to fill with tears 04:42 GD: "are those... tears of pride in my newfound ability to fill out forms correctly?" 04:42 GD: "hehe" 04:42 GD: "no pun intended there, actually, for the tears, but its a good one. didnt think of it." 04:43 GD: "oh my god, and fine. like, a fine blade. thin. hahahah." 04:43 TT: "no. you just made fun of my name for like five minutes." 04:43 TT: "like I'm just some joke." 04:43 GD: "oh. sorry, i do this for everyone." 04:43 GD: "im a real doirk B)" 04:44 GD: "some might say its adoirable tho" 04:44 GD: "B)" 04:45 TT: Dagger has stopped listening, choosing to instead bury herself under her blankets, so no one can see her cry 04:45 GD: "they often tell me, doir, mavigo fuck yourself, and im like, why, am i not being mindful enough B)" 04:45 GD: "oh. ohhh. okay, not helping. um." 04:45 GD: "ill stop with puns." 04:46 GD: "hey, hey." Dina goes over and pats Dagger on the blanket. "dagger, dont worry. i like your new name. its cool." 04:47 GD: "pat pat." 04:47 TT: she doesn't stop crying 04:47 GD: "its like, that one chick from that final fantasy game, and everyone liked her!" 04:49 GD: "she even had a theme song!" 04:49 GD: Dina takes out her phone, taps it a few times, and pulls up an audio file. (( http://images.wikia.com/finalfantasy/images/b/bc/FFIX_Garnet%27s_Theme.ogg )) 04:50 GD: "and, was the main character." 04:51 GD: "and a queen." 04:51 TT: "so not me at all." 04:51 GD: "she was a lot like you, actually!" 04:52 GD: "she was initially polite and soft-spoken, but over her travels she matured into a capable young woman who would protect her kingdom and herself to the very end with her sweet powers." 04:52 GD: "and her hair looked a lot like yours." 04:52 GD: "and she refused to depend on other people after a while!" 04:53 TT: "hmm." 04:55 GD: "ok ok ok." Dina takes out an entire playstation, and a laptop, plugging them into one another and the wall. "play this game." 04:56 TT: she just stares at the controller confused, "normally my sister was the one who did this type of stuff." 04:56 GD: "nanano. you play." 04:57 GD: "the main story is only about 44 hours. plus extras, 58. for a rookie, maybe an hour or two more. 04:58 GD: "thats not even nearly as long as twilight princess." 04:58 GD: "or, wait, longer." 04:58 GD: "ok. its a long game. but you can do it." 04:59 TT: she pokes a few of the buttons, "umm, thanks I guess" 05:00 GD: Dina sticks the FFIX disk in, and shoots two goodbye fingerguns at Dagger. "seeya later, alligator. im gonna go blitz, my chakras. hehe." 05:01 TT: "alright. see you later."